The Windows to the Soul
by Minnie From an EXOplanet
Summary: They always say eyes are windows to the soul... in Ciel's case, it is very true. And when one of his eyes is removed... will he no longer have a soul?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want ?"

Ciel stood in the woods, his short hair blowing around his face. His back was turned to Alois, his shoulders slightly hunched-something unusual for him.

The blond boy tilted his head a little.

"You promised me."

"I promised you nothing at all."

"Liar."

"How dare you ?!" Ciel shouted at him, whipping around. Alois noticed with bitter glee that his eyes were red. "You _dare_ you call me a liar ? We are equal. My debt towards you is null and void. Now leave."

Ciel's fists were clenched, his jaw set. His eyes blazed with fury, staring haughtily at his enemy.

"I'm not talking about that debt," Alois said slowly. "Not that."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about," Ciel said harshly. "We have no other debt."

A faint scuttling announced the presence of spiders. They accumulated around Alois. Ciel's skin prickled, but he showed no change in attitude, keeping his cold fury imprinted on his face. The blond boy held his gaze with surprising indifference, unfazed by the insects.

"We do, Ciel," Alois murmured. "We do."

Ciel was confused. What debt was he talking about ? He wracked his brains, and despite them being uncommonly big for his age, he could find nothing.

"What do you mean ?"

Alois shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I gave you my life. I gave you _me_. And you… in return… gave me nothing."

Ciel's eyes widened. What did… what did he mean ?

"I want something from you. Something precious," Alois said. "Something you'll want to hold onto forever."

"I have nothing you could want," Ciel said cuttingly. "You are not interested in my money, because it is not precious to me. Nor are you interested in my possessions. I have nothing."

"No," he answered softly. "You're right. That isn't what I want."

Ciel scowled. A crow cawed hauntingly in the distance, reassuring him slightly.

Alois approached him, the spiders following him obediently like trained pets. Ciel tried to hide his repulsion to the insects, but they kept on coming closer and closer, as Alois' blue eyes never left him.

The first one ascended his shoe. It took all his willpower not to flinch. But more and more climbed his body.

_Get them…_

… _Off me._

_Get them off me !_

His nails dug into his palms as he paled. Cold sweat ran down his back as the first spider scuttled across his face, making him want to sneeze.

_Please…_

_Off…_

"Get off !" he yelled, frantically brushing them off. As if reacting to his command, the spiders fell off his body and amassed behind Alois.

He smiled, cocking his head to one side.

"Don't like spiders, do we Ciel ?"

Ciel was breathing heavily, trying to slow his heart rate down.

"But they're so nice," Alois said hypnotisingly. "Why won't you play with them ? After all, they're more like friends than anyone you know."

Alois leapt on him, pinning him to the ground. Ciel found his heartbeat accelerating a lot more than he thought possible.

"You," he murmured. "You owe me something."

"I can't think of what I could possibly owe you," Ciel said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Ciel," Alois smiled sadly. "You don't understand, do you ?"

Ciel said nothing for a few minutes, staring at his enemy.

Alois slowly drew a knife from his pocket.

"It's really a small price to pay…. for my life."

Ciel's eyes were riveted to the blade, shining in the moonlight. Alois drew it slowly across his cheekbone.

His cheekbone beneath his contracted eye.

"I want you with me," Alois whispered, kissing the thin trail of blood. "Forever."

He gently, ever so gently, prised Ciel's eyelid open, sliding the blade of the knife beneath his it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian !" Ciel shouted. "You can't just terminate our contract !"

"You no longer have our contract mark," Sebastian said. "I am in right to take your soul."

"I order you to leave me alone !" Ciel yelled.

"I'm sorry," the demon chuckled darkly. "_Ciel_."

He advanced towards his old master, who didn't flinch in his defiant demeanour. Sebastian caressed his cheek softly, lifting his eyepatch to reveal an empty, bloody crimson eye socket.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "Red. A blush is red. The colour of your lips. The colour of blood."

Ciel's breathing, hitched and irregular, got stuck in his throat when Sebastian lowered his face to his neck level, slowly licking the skin.

"Delicious," he breathed. "So delicious."

He posed his lips delicately on Ciel's skin, kissing it. The young boy soon got goosebumps.

_It is time._

_I cannot outrun my destiny._

_What has been lost once can never be retrieved... as is the case with my eye._

_And my soul._

He shut his eyes as he felt Sebastian bite into his skin, drawing blood, reminding him of the twinge of pain he felt as his eye was removed. That slight twang that preceded the agony. A dull, burning pain spread throughout his neck.

"Mmmh..." he moaned, his fingers clutching at his ex-butler's clothing. "Sebastian... stop..."

"Why?" he asked, fixating Ciel with red, slitted eyes. "I have no more obligation to you at all anymore. I don't see why I shouldn't do... for example, this."

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's violently. The boy's eyes widened with horror and disgust and he feebly pushed the demon away.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ciel shouted. "You... disgust me!"

Sebastian tilted his head slightly and suddenly, a terrifying smile spread across his face.

"I am a demon."

He began walking towards Ciel once again, his dreadful black aura growing around him.

"I have no interest in the laws of this world, nor it's expectations."

Sebastian grabbed the boy's shoulders and threw him against the wall.

"And I have no interest in you," he growled. "Except for your soul."

Ciel shut his eyes, praying, for the first time in his life.

Praying he wouldn't scream.

Praying it wouldn't hurt too much.

Praying it would soon be over.


End file.
